


Sometimes It's Worth It!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Discipline, Fireworks, Furious Odin!, Loki plays a prank, Salve, Sore bottom, Two hard spankings, after spanking cuddles, angry king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: our naughty little teen Loki is up to his old tricks! He plays a destructive prank on the King of Nephilheim and earns himself not one but two blistering spankings! Cute Teen Loki, Furious Odin, Angry Elvin King, worried Frigga, sympathetic Thor, Loving Sif and The Warriors Three, One cute little bottom spanked hard twice!





	Sometimes It's Worth It!

It had started out as a harmless prank. Eighteen year old Loki Odinson had been sent, under the watchful eye of his elder brother, Thor to Nephilheim to relay an invitation to Asgard to discuss keeping the peace. The ancient Elvin king had been in a foul mood, owing no doubt to a ferocious bout of indigestion. In an effort to improve his mood and perhaps even get a laugh out of him, Loki had planted a couple of small whiz poppers under the man’s throne. Ostensibly, when the old king accepted the invitation the pyrotechnics would sound off, startling him harmlessly. Loki placed the tiny bombs right next to the wooden legs of the throne, which were already weakened by decades of having a gigantic fat man propped up on them. When they went off, two of the legs gave up the struggle, toppling the elderly man over and spilling him awkwardly out of his chair and onto the floor! The king suffered a bump on the head and the throne nearly burned down!   
During the fray, Thor stood by, his mouth hanging open, utterly shocked by the event! Loki’s face drained of colour and he immediately knew he had landed himself in deep trouble! Two elvin guards grabbed both princes and marched them to the injured monarch. He glared down at them malevolently.   
“I don’t need to ask which one of you authored this nasty little jape!” The king thundered. Loki winced and cowered before him. “Loki, I am going to get permission from your father to spank your naughty little bottom bright red!” He towered over the young prince menacingly. It had the desired effect of terrifying the boy. He trembled all over.   
“I am very sorry my king. I only meant to put you in a better mood.” He said timidly.   
“Thor, I hold you blameless. Please contact your father and ask him to come to Nephilheim.” Thor bowed deeply and skittered off to get his father. “Loki, why do you always do these naughty things?” The king asked, sounding slightly less angry. Loki began to weep with regret.   
“I don’t know, sir. I am so sorry!” He responded tearfully. The king nodded to the guard and he released the boy. Loki flew into the elderly king’s robes, hugging him. The old man gently patted his back as he wept into his robes.   
“I know. Poor little devil, I often wonder if you are not simply made of mischief.” He smiled and walked the frightened teen to a table and sat him down to wait. In minutes, Odin strode into the room, with Thor bringing up the rear.   
“Thor told me about this latest disaster! Are you harmed?” He asked, his expression furious.   
“It’s nothing, Odin. Just a little bump on the head.”   
“And to think I sent them to invite you to speak on matters of peace!” The irony brought smiles to both of their faces. “Please feel free to give this little devil the hiding he deserves.” Loki flinched at this. Thor looked on sympathetically as the Elvin king grabbed Loki’s arm and brought him to his feet. He walked to a fairly good sized bench and picked the young prince up, laying him face down over his lap. Loki whimpered as his leggings were peeled down.   
“Now lie still, sweetling. This is going to sting!” With that, the king began to smack the young prince’s naked, upturned little bottom crisply! The swats made a loud, cracking noise and Loki hissed through his teeth, arching his spine. His fingers clutched the king’s robes as his bottom was blistered. The man carried on, spanking Loki’s increasingly red little tail until the boy was squalling in pain! He finished the punishment with four, sharp spanks to the backs of Loki’s skinny thighs! The boy emitted a high pitched yowl, piercing every heart in the room. He lay still over the huge man’s lap, panting and crying pitifully. The old King gently smoothed his hand over the hot little cheeks, wringing a hiss from the boy.   
“There, there now. All over. That’s a good boy.” The old man cooed. The kind words jabbed Loki’s soul and he cried all the harder with guilt. The man lifted him and laid him on his chest, rubbing his back and shushing his crying. After a few moments, Loki’s tears slowed and he lay still and quiet. “There now, good boy. I think we have a boy who needs his papa.” He lifted Loki under his arms and handed him off to Odin who laid him across his chest, walking around, patting his back and comforting him. Thor reached over and stroked Loki’s raven locks, smiling at him.   
“I’m sorry papa.” The young prince whispered to his father.   
“Yes, I know, baby boy.” Odin purred.   
“Are you going to punish me too?” Loki whimpered pitifully.   
“Yes, but I’ll give you a while for the sting of this paddling to die down.” Loki immediately began to cry again when he heard this.   
“All Father.” The elvin king began. “I believe I tanned his little bottom quite thoroughly.”   
“Yes, I realize that. But Loki has done this sort of thing so often he has earned a far tougher punishment. He is eighteen years old and far too big to go on behaving this way. I love my son and his little bottom too but he needs a solid lesson this time.” Thor and the elvin king looked on, nodding their understanding. They both felt badly for the little trickster. 

* * * *

Frigga All Mother paced the chambers she shared with her husband, her hands balled into fists.   
“Have you seen his bottom?” She asked angrily. “How can you spank him on top of the punishment he has already suffered?” Odin sighed and scrubbed his beard, struggling to remain patient.   
“Yes, I have. He has a red, sore little behind. His bottom was recently spanked. That’s what spankings do. I recall you being far less concerned when Thor faced two paddlings.” He said accusingly.   
“Thor makes three of Loki! He is tiny compared to both you and Thor! He is more delicate, do you not see that?”   
“I will take these things into account my wife. I ask that you trust me.” 

* * * *

Thor pushed Loki’s chamber door open to find his little brother face down on his bed. His head lay in the crook of his arm and his expression was tragic.   
“Hello sweetling. How are you?” Thor asked softly. Loki lifted his head and glared at his brother.   
“Just peachy.” The teen answered sullenly. “My bottom is on fire!”   
“I thought so.” Thor responded, choosing to ignore his little brother’s crankiness. He reached behind him and pulled a jar of salve out. Loki’s frown faded and he brightened up at the sight of the ointment.   
“Thank you, brother!” He said sweetly. “I’m sorry I was grouchy with you.” Loki said as Thor sat beside him. The boy’s britches were already down and his poor, red little tail was bare, hoping the room air would cool it. He unscrewed the lid and scooped out a large quantity of salve and began to apply it gently. Loki sighed and relaxed completely as his brother lovingly doctored his stinging rump.   
“You poor little fellow. This must have smarted something awful.” Loki made a muffled sound, agreeing with his wonderful, ointment bearing brother. Somewhere during the doctoring process, Loki fell asleep. Thor smiled down at him and kissed his face. He left to work on his father.

* * * *

Thor had intended on going to his father and somehow talking him into refraining from giving his little brother another spanking on top of his already sore little behind. He was side tracked by a situation that cropped up at the skiff docks. Apparently a drunken mechanic had fiddled with all of the skiffs, programming them to barge into one another! He was sorting that mess out when Odin walked down the corridor to Loki’s chambers.   
When he walked in, Loki was still asleep. His expression angelic and adorable. His small bottom was red and strangely shiny. It only took a moment for Odin to realize that Thor had medicated the boy’s smarting little bottom. He laughed to himself. Loki, sensing someone near him, awoke, his dark lashes fluttering and opening to the sight of his father standing over him! His heart jogged in his chest and adrenaline forced him to sit up, making painful contact with his bed. Tears of terror sprang to his eyes!   
“Hello my Little One. Are you ready to finish your punishment?”   
“Y…yes sir.” Loki squeaked timidly. He looked so frightened Odin reached down and picked him up, cuddling him warmly. He sat Loki up in his lap, letting his poor little sore behind hang between his thighs as he cuddled him.   
“I know you are frightened. You have good reason to be. I intend to spank your little bottom soundly. But you must understand that papa loves you my son. I want you to learn a lesson from this that sticks.” Loki’s chest hitched.   
“Yes papa.” The giant deity picked his son up and laid him face down, across his knees. Loki tensed his bottom fearfully as his father held him down gently. Odin raised his hand and began to spank his son’s bottom sharply! To his credit, Loki tried hard not to scream as the huge hand crashed down on his already smarting behind!   
“I mean for you to learn not to play pranks on diplomatic missions!” Odin scolded as he spanked his son. He moved his hand down lower, assailing Loki’s sit spots with one, scorching, stinging swat after another. Loki writhed and began to squall loudly, unable to hold back any more. The ancient deity blistered his small bottom as he scolded him. This was a ferocious spanking and Loki begged his father for mercy.   
“Waaaauuuuggghhh! Papa I’m sorry!” Loki screamed. The shocking volume of the scream stilled Odin hand. He looked down to find his son’s bottom a dark, angry red. He was tempted to heal it immediately but decided to wait a few minutes for the sting to talk to Loki. The boy writhed and groaned in pain for a few minutes before Odin reached down and healed his bottom. The young prince sighed and relaxed completely. He was panting and sweaty but at least the maddening pain on his bottom was gone.   
“Loki, I want you to promise me you will never do anything so foolish again.” Loki groaned again and turned his face to his father’s.   
“I swear I will never do anything like that again! I swear it!”   
“Good boy.” Odin said, giving his son a matey pat on the rump. He lifted Loki up and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Now go and tell your brother you aren’t dead.” He told the boy, setting him on his feet. Loki flew out of the room leaving Odin smiling after him. 

* * * *

Loki found Thor with Sif and The Warriors Three in the banquet Hall. Thor rose to his feet and hugged his little brother.   
“Loki, what did father do to you?” Loki looked up at him and sighed dramatically.   
“He gave me the worst spanking I’ve ever had!” He blurted. Thor and his friends immediately burst out laughing! Before he could get angry the lot of them crowded around him and cuddled the young scamp! He didn’t come right out and say it, but this loving attention made the whole thing worth it!


End file.
